Second Life
by purebloodpeverell
Summary: Leading a life of an unspeakable, Harry enters a different world where people aren't who they appear to be. Watch Harry as he tries to live with superheros, all the while figuring out what being the Master Of Death really is. set in the marvel cinematic universe, starts at the beginning of The Avengers! (NO SLASH)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the MCU or Potterverse.**

 **AN: First attempt at a crossover fic,** **some inconsistencies may occur.**

 **Chapter 1:The beginning.**

It had been four years. Four long years since Harry had entered this world, a world so similar yet so different from the one came from, as there were no wizards here, no wizarding world. It had taken a lot of effort for him to get himself acquainted with this mundane world.

That's what he had thought this world was when he noticed the absence of the wizarding world. Oh how wrong he was!

Seeing an opportunity to finally lead his life as an anonymous person, Harry had quickly settled in the outskirts of a small town in Britain, by using some of the gold he had brought here with him. Excusing his lack of knowledge of the muggle technology and science due to his rural and strict upbringing, he quickly acclimatized himself in the locality.

It had been easy to avoid the uneasy questions, low powered confundus worked like a charm! Magic. This was another aspect of his life which had changed. It worked similar, yet different to the way it worked when he cast spells. He could no longer feel the magic working its way through him when he cast simple spells. Even hours of using magic didn't leave him as exhausted as he should have, even with the help of the elder wand. The elder wand; The Deathly Hallows.

The three hallows had never left his side since his twenty second birthday. He could still remember that day as if I had occurred yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Harry couldn't help but wonder how things had gone so badly, as he held the crushed remains of his faithful holly wand. It had been a fairly simple experiment, combining the ancient energy runes along with illusionary runes, to create a perfect illusion based defense ward. He had no idea what went wrong when the stability of the rune system collapsed and a huge force sent him flying across the sealed chamber. He watched as his reliable _imprimis_ shield was torn apart by the invisible force and destroyed his wand. He was devastated, torn by grief; he hadn't felt so helpless since the day Sirius had died, two years ago.

Magic was building up inside him; he could feel it coursing through his body, even without casting spells. He let out a primal cry of rage and need, releasing a whirlwind of magic, destroying the chamber in process and ultimately losing his consciousness.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in a completely destroyed chamber. He could only see the white walls, stripped bare of all their decorations, instruments, protections, until his eyes landed on a black package, right down near his feet. He slowly moved towards the package, to see that it wasn't a package at all- it was his invisibility cloak, folded, with the resurrection stone and the elder wand on top of it.

Though that wasn't the only change he noticed, a symbol of the hallows could be seen tattooed on his left forearm.

FLASHBACK ENDS

He stopped reminiscing about his past life, and exited the JFK International airport. There was work to be done here, he had missed too much in his bid to lead an isolated and anonymous life.

Taking a cab to a nearby hotel, Harry began musing about the strange events taking place in the city of New York. The first incident he had heard and later seen about was a man called Tony Stark, who had appeared in a red and gold suit made of some metal, which appeared to be immune to the guns used by the muggle enforcement. There was another incident involving this man, and he had witnessed a fight between him and many other similar suits. The event though, which prompted him to come to this place was the arrival of _Thor._ Now he hadn't been much of a believer in mythology back home, but when Thor, the supposed God of Thunder in the Norse mythology had appeared out of nowhere, with his Mjolnir, Harry knew this world was anything but mundane, and that New York City was the place to be.

To arrive in the city, Harry knew that he had to create a false history about himself, and hence he made himself to be a traveller who had recently inherited a small fortune from his recently deceased uncle, and had come to New York to settle down.

Settling down in his room, he slowly changed into his nightclothes and quickly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month after his arrival, Harry had completely blended in with the people. He owned a small mansion in the city, a small café and had begun researching about the incidents.

He couldn't find much about Thor, only that he was banished here by his father. Tony Stark, on the other hand was widely known by people all over the world. He had started interrogating the lower level workers of the Stark Industries using legilimency, it wasn't really ethical, but there was no other option as he couldn't brew veritaserum in this world. Tony stark, to simply put was a crazy genius. A rich unmarried guy, with a sense of humour, a playboy, having an extremely high opinion of himself, yet a genius when actually put to work; he was the Sirius Black of this world. Harry could see the way Tony Stark always avoided delicate questions by making some completely unrelated joke or doing some stupid act, just the way his godfather used to do.

Then there was Bruce Banner, of whom he had learned after arriving in this city. He reminded Harry of Remus, a genius and a good person, suffering by a condition he had no control over, yet tried to help other people.

Captain America, the comrade of the old, recently woken up from his so called coma. One of the few genuinely good people he knew about in either world.

There were some very intriguing personalities in this world, and Harry knew not how his powers would work. There were some pretty awesome powers he had gained after coming here. He was able to will his wand to him in his own world; here however, he could perform wandless magic as easily as with a wand. It lacked the finesse to perform complicated charms or runes, however it was easy to perform transfiguration. He still preferred to use a wand though, for a sense of familiarity if nothing else.

He was preparing a meal when suddenly his magical senses flared and he detected a spike in the magical levels of the surrounding. He detected a huge disturbance in the ambient magic levels of his surroundings. He tried to locate it, but the source seemed to be too unstable for him to locate. Unable to find the source, he turned on the news, but there was nothing out of ordinary. He was about to consider this as a one-time anomaly, when he felt another wave of the disturbance.

Palming his elder wand and willing himself invisible, Harry apparated out. It was after multiple apparitions that Harry arrived at a place of interest. The Stark Tower. To the ordinary eye, there was nothing untoward to be seen near the Stark Tower, but Harry, trained by the best unspeakables, could identify the smallest of differences. Appariting to the helipad, he could see a man working his way down the entrance, surrounded and protected by a dozen armed officers. _Interesting_ , he thought, following the man silently.

Entering into a room, Harry could see Tony Stark sharing a glass of champagne with his girlfriend/secretary Pepper Potts when he saw the man enter.

"Security breach" he said.

" " the man replied curtly.

"Phil! Come in" Pepper said warmly.

"Phil? His first name is Agent" Tony countered.

Blanking out the small talk Harry began observing the room, spacious, luxurious, with a lot of tech mixed in, screaming out wealth. His attention was brought back when he heard Tony say "I thought the Avengers initiative was scrapped. And I didn't even qualify, apparently I am volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Agent Phil countered.

Harry saw the slides of various incidents showing the superhumans fight. Captain America, Hulk, Thor all were there, fighting and showing their capabilities.

It was after some hours, when Pepper had left, that Harry saw Agent Phil Coulson lead Tony into a helicopter. Following them quietly and maintaining a safe distance, Harry heard Coulson saying something about Captain America joining them on the helicarrier.

It was a long flight back, taking several turns and false routes to ensure there was no one following them. Harry stared in awe as he saw a huge vessel floating in the air, hidden in plain sight. It was surprising to see how far the muggles had come without magic, though these weren't exactly the normal muggles he reminded himself.

He followed them through a maze of doors, each secured by biometric security, ending up into what seemed like the control room. There were hundreds of devices, each looking weirder than the other, even greater number of agents. He followed Coulson and Tony to the centre where he spotted Bruce Banner and Captain America, escorted by a beautiful red-haired girl.

"Cap, Bruce this is Tony Stark; Stark this is Captain and Banner" the girl introduced.

"Agent Romanoff" he nodded towards the girl before shaking hands with Banner and Cap.

" , I am a huge fan of your work on quantum physics, your work on the anti-electron particle accelerator is unparalled; also I love the way you lose control and turn into an enormous raging green monster" he added with a wink.

Harry could hear the exasperated sigh Cap let out, but ignored it. He concentrated on the files on a blue cube which seemed to be the cause of all the recent disturbances.

He was about to touch the files when he heard Tony speak in a loud and clear voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Invisible man."

Harry froze, confused, his cloak had always concealed his presence from any kind of detectors, it was Death's cloak after all.

"There is no use hiding now, reveal yourself or you will be in trouble" Tony said in a no-nonsense tone, his hands now covered by his suit's repulsors.

The room's occupants looked at Tony with a disbelieving look and he heard Cap say "There's no one here Tony, don't play another act now."

In response, Tony powered up his repulsors and pointed at the spot Harry was in.

Harry had two choices, reveal himself now and face confrontation or escape and forever become a target of the Iron Man; he would never wish the latter on anyone.

He willed himself visible and slowly raised his arms in the universal stance of peace, to find himself on the gunpoint of dozens of armed men.

"Who are you, and why have you been following me from my Tower?"

"What? He's been following you from there and yet you allowed him to come here" came the outraged cry of Coulson.

"I am Harry Potter, and I am here because I wanted to know the reason behind the occurring of the recent strange events. Now if you don't mind, put down your guns and let us talk…in a more civilized manner" Harry said loudly and clearly, not wanting to show a picture of weakness.

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands . Now follow me quietly" came a gruff voice from a new person. A tall, well-built man wearing an eyepatch stared into his eyes with a stern gaze.

"Very well, let us go. But no handcuffs, I really don't like those nasty things, quite annoying really" Harry said as he followed the man and _the avengers_ into what seemed to be a secure room.

Before anyone else could speak, Harry decided to introduce himself "Now I know you all have questions, so why don't I start with who I am, and how I got here without you noticing me, alright?"

Not waiting for answer, Harry continued "As I said before, my name is Harry Potter; I came here to find the cause of the disturbances of the energy levels on recent days. As to how I know this, let me warn you, you have to look beyond the scope of your world to understand it. The object causing the disturbance is magical in nature, at least partly, and I can sense magical levels in the areas surrounding me. And with me being invisible, let's just say that I can do a little magic too."

"Magic? You gotta be kidding me! There's no such thing as magic" came the outrageous cries of everyone inside the room. Not wanting to be a part of another magic doesn't exist conversation, he silently transfigured the desk into a cat.

The effect was instantaneous; everyone became silent, their mouths hanging open for a second before they recovered. A moment later, Romanoff had her gun pointed at him.

"Come on guys, we just agreed to a conversation with no guns and threatening" Harry said aloud in an exasperated voice.

"Tell us more if you want a peaceful conversation " the man in-charge said.

"Fine, you may not believe this, but I am not from here."

"Not from Earth? From another planet then?" Cap asked in a serious voice.

"Argh, well not from this Earth anyway, but not from another planet. Just listen to me without interrupting; I am a wizard, grew up in Britain, lived in the wizarding world. But due to an…incident I arrived here, four years ago, not by my choice, where there is no wizarding world, at least not the one I knew.

I had been living in this world, trying to understand how things work, minding my own business in a rural area when heard of the events in this city- the Iron Man incident was one, Thor was another. I came here to investigate these events and was in the middle of a research when I detected unusual disturbances in the ambient magic levels of the city. The Earth, surrounded by complex wards, not entirely magical in nature, and this object bypassed the wards with no effort. This was concerning, and so I visited many places to investigate and found a source at Stark's place and so followed him here. As you can see, I have done nothing to sabotage your operations or harm you or your fellow agents, I come in peace and offering help."

"How can we trust you and believe what you have said. You must admit, it is a lot to take in" Cap said.

"The fact that you are all alive and well and there has been no attack since my apparent capture, you can see that I pose no threat to any of you. I could have easily escape when Stark took notice of me, I can do that you know, just pop in and out of places with mere thoughts, but I didn't, I stayed here and have been nothing but cooperative with you."

"I like this guy, so what else can you do, wizard guy?" Tony Stark asked jovially.

"Not the time to be funny Stark" Cap reprimanded him.

"Look guys, this is all going well and fun, but shouldn't you be looking into the problem we already have?"

" , for now we have no choice but to accept what you say, however, one questionable move from your part and you will wish you had never arrived here" the man said before continuing "Now, for those who don't know me, I am Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Department, known as SHIELD." Waving his hand over a screen, he projected a video showing a tall man dressed in green and black enter through a portal created by the blue cube, and engage with the director and his men in combat and escape.

"That is Loki, from Asgard. Non-friendly, aggressive and trained in combat, this man used the spear to manipulate the minds of one of the finest agent SHIELD has produced. He is the reason behind the way the tesseract has been operating recently."

'Loki! Well if we can have one god from the Norse then why not another?' Harry thought.

"He is the number one priority; Stark, Banner, I want you to locate the tesseract with the readings we have, it is dangerous to leave it in the enemy's hand. Romanoff, I want you to lead a team to search for Loki's location. Use the readings from th-"

His speech was interrupted from a loud bang as Agent Coulson along with another agent stormed in, and said "Loki has been found, he's in Stuttgart, Germany."

 **AN: That's it for the first chapter. Tell me your views on the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the MCU or Potterverse and make no money from this.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Captain, suit up, you are going in with Romanoff; Stark, I want you to lock down the energy pattern of the sceptre and secure it, you are clear to go after you've finished that. Potter, stay here with , I don't want you to expose yourself so early in the game; you are to go only if Cap isn't able to take out Loki on his own" Fury commanded.

Surprisingly, the order was met with complete obedience, with all of them focused on one thing-Loki.

Harry followed Banner into his lab and turned on the broadcast. There he was, covered in Asgardian armour with the sceptre in his hand, Loki was standing tall, in front of hundreds of people, all forced to kneel. Harry saw as the Cap arrived in his striped suit, with the famous vibranium shield, trying to force Loki to surrender.

Harry had read all about the infamous super soldier serum, how it was supposed to grant the prowess of gods, but he could see that against an actual god, Cap was hard pressed to gain an advantage. Loki, being an Asgardian, had strength in bounds and had no problem returning Cap's blows with strikes of his own. Add to that, the sceptre powered by the tesseract and in no time Cap had lost the advantage. Not wanting to test Cap's capabilities any further, Harry got up and apparated without a word.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Is this all you can do? The famous Captain America, protector of the lands? Is this the extent of your pathetic power? Let me show you what true power means!"

Loki raised his hands and fired off a full powered blast from the sceptre, capable of levelling a small neighbourhood of its own. He watched in curiosity, as a huge ball of energy left the sceptre and trailed Captain America, only to be left astounded as he saw the ball of energy suddenly stop, as if being held by an invisible force. He turned around, trying to find the cause of this interference, to lay his eyes upon a man, covered in robes and scaled armour, a wand in his hands. The most remarkable feature of this person however were his eyes, emerald green and glowing.

"Why not try your powers against me, Loki Laufeyson" the man commented dryly.

Rage as he had never felt before, filled his mind. Angry beyond measure that some Midgardian dare call out that name he started firing energy blasts from the sceptre at an alarmingly fast rate, not even caring about the fact that the man had managed to stop all of them. So engrossed was he in the fight with the wizard, that he didn't even notice the Iron Man fire energy blasts at him until all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain America stood shocked, as he saw the largest ball of energy leave the sceptre and travel towards him, only to be stopped in its path by an invisible shield. He looked around to see Harry, dressed in mystical battle robes, using his wand to hold that strange shield. He watched in amazement, as the shield continued to take more hits and yet didn't give way to the overwhelming force of the blasts, which was enough to make an impact on him, even after using the vibranium shield. He saw Stark come and attack Loki, who was completely focused on attacking Harry.

"Pack him up Stark; we'll take him to the carrier" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry could hear Tony and Cap arguing over something silly. The Cap made a point though, it _had been too easy_ to capture Loki. Seeing him fire multiple shots off is sceptre made Harry sure that he wasn't fighting the Cap with his full strength. It had taken everything he had to stop those attacks from Loki, but he knew that it would be catastrophic if even one of the shots hit any of the buildings nearby. He was reliving the battle he just had when suddenly a huge burst out of lightening came from the sky.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" he heard the Cap taunt Loki, who suddenly had become very uncomfortable.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki replied.

Trying to think about what it meant, Harry was shocked when a loud thud came from the top of the vehicle. A moment later, the door was torn open by a tall muscular man with golden hair- Thor.

His wand out and a shield charm on his lips, Harry saw as Thor rounded up on Loki and took him away in a fraction of seconds. He saw Iron man take off after the two of them and was about to join him when he heard Romanoff saying "You should sit this one out Captain, these guys come from legends, they are basically gods."

"There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" was Cap's reply.

Harry mentally facepalmed himself, 'this guy has got to sort himself out' he thought, before jumping off the plane, hearing shouts of "Stop!"

They needn't worry; he knew how to fly, wandlessly!

It was a neat little trick he had learned from the Black books. All it needed was synchronization of your body and magic, something which only four people had achieved in the 20th century.

He followed Tony and saw him start a fight with Thor.

'Great! Pick a fight who might just help you with your problems.'

He saw Thor flinging Mjolnir towards the back of Tony's head.

'Can't let that happen now.'

"Depulso" he cried out in his mind, and saw the Mjolnir swerve just as it was about to make contact with the helmet. Thor stood rooted to the spot, wide-eyed, seeing his trusted Mjolnir be affected by the mysterious man.

He reached out his hands and the Mjolnir came back rushing to him. Raising it in the air as high as possible, he summoned lightning and directed it towards Harry.

Tony reached out to intercept the strike and just barely managed to do it.

"What's the damage JARVIS?"

"There's no damage reported sir, and the power levels are at 400%."

"Great" and with that he started to throw out huge laser beams at Thor; hitting him right in the chest.

Flying back, Thor eventually managed to gain balance and then taking his hammer and giving it a swing, flew out to attack Tony, sending him crashing a long way back.

Knowing that there was no shield which could stop any attack from the Mjolnir, Harry quickly transfigured the nearest rock into a huge golem and cast an unbreakable charm on it.

Taking his wand out, he carefully visualised the golem acting as a soldier and whispered, " _Animatis Locomotor."_

A moment later the golem stood in front of him, holding out his hand as a sword.

Thor had his eyes wide open at the sight of such a magical field, but recovered quickly to attack the golem.

 _CLANG_. A huge sound resonated throughout the woods as the hammer struck against the unbreakable golem, sending Thor flying back.

Tony came just in time to see this and couldn't help but exclaim "What in the hell is that thing?"

Even Thor didn't attack again, instead lowering his hammer and walking up to Harry slowly.

"Who are you? Midgardians are not supposed to be capable of such feats!"

"I am no mere Midgardian Thor Odinson, you would do well to remember that. Now I must ask you to surrender Loki to us, he may face Asgardian justice, but he will not leave Midgard before the tesseract is located and returned."

"What the hell just happened? I came here to save your arse Potter, but here you are, making magical constructs and chatting with the guy" Tony said as he slowly joined them, the hammer leaving a huge dent in his armour.

"Let's head in first Tony, we'll talk later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, there will be nothing to stop you from taking a jump from 30,000 feet" Fury said, as he locked Loki in the cell built to contain Hulk.

"Impressive, though not built for me, I think" Loki jeered.

"Built for someone far stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard; a mindless beast, how desperate are you to call upon such…creature to defend you."

"Very desperate, you threaten my world with war, speak of peace yet kill for fun, you will meet your match here Loki, and I am not sure you will be glad you did." With that, Fury turned away and went towards the assembling room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone could feel the tension in the air rise as they saw Loki taunting Banner. Harry was about to offer reassuring words when Fury stormed in.

"Potter, a word!" he said.

"Yes?" Harry asked, clearly knowing what was about to come.

"I want to know what the heck happened down there! You were flying without any support, raising constructs and making them do things that a shield made of vibranium isn't capable of. I want information, now!"

"I have already told you Fury, I do magic, that's all."

"Do not test my patience now Potter! I want to know how you were able to do all those tasks. We have no information on you, this is not the way we work!" Fury roared.

"Ahh! So this is about the trust issue. Let me assure you Director Fury that I have no interest in sabotaging any of the SHIELD's plan as long as they don't put the people of this world at risk. I sincerely hope that you or your superiors don't make such a mistake. Until then, I am with you. As for the things I did down there, I transfigured the rocks and constructed a golem, animating it to protect me."

"What?!"

"If you do not believe this, I hope this will allay some of your fears of me turning evil."

With that Harry brandished his wand, and whispered "Expecto Patronum."

Immediately, a huge ethereal glowing silver thestral emerged from the tip of his wand, filling the room with ambient magic of pure emotion and happiness.

"What is that?" Banner asked bewildered, all his rage and tension gone.

"This is a patronus , a part of white or holy magic, powered by raw undiluted positive emotions. It is considered to be impossible to cast by anyone having evil intentions. The patronus works as shining orb of light, to guide us in the darkness, provide us strength and support to shoulder our responsibilities and stay true to ourselves."

"It has made the other guy very quiet. You have my gratitude for that ."

"I had theorized that this would help you keep calm; the other guy feeds into negative emotions such as rage, anger, hatred and a patronus drives all of that away, leaving a sense of bliss in your mind."

"Whatever your concerns are Director Fury, they should be cleared by now" Stark commented without a pinch of sarcasm, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

Seeing that everyone in the room, including Romanoff were convinced by him, Fury nodded his head and left the room quietly.

"Harry Potter, I would like to speak with you in person if it is no trouble for you" Thor said, his loud booming voice carrying through the room easily.

"Very well Thor Odinson."

Following Thor towards an empty room, Harry could not help but think that something in his life was about to change.

The moment Harry stepped into the room, Thor called out to him.

"You are a Seidhr."

"Hello to you too Thor; won't you say the weather outside is quite nice?"

Thor looked bewildered as Harry disregarded his statement and started talking about weather, only to quietly remove his wand and whisper "Muffliato."

"What did you do?"

"I assume that whatever you had to say to me was confidential, hence I used this spell. It enables us to have a private conversation, without the risk of anyone listening to us."

"Good."

"What were you talking about when I entered the room?"

"You are a Seidhr. At least a descendent of one."

"What do you mean by that? I have no idea what a Seidhr is."

"Seidhr were an ancient race allied with the Asgardians of the ancient times. It was during my grandfather's time, the King Bor, that the fight with the dark elves reached its peak. In a surprise assault by the dark elves, the Asgardians were heavily outgunned and outnumbered, and were on the verge of losing when the Seidhr came to our rescue. Using sorcery of their own they were able to hold off the attack and create a portal for us to escape. The portal however collapsed after the first Seidhr crossed it, leaving the rest of them stranded on the battlefield. Creating a portal was extremely exhausting for them and hence, they were easily defeated by the dark elves. Malekith, the leader of the dark elves was enraged that your race had allowed the Asgardians to escape from the trap they had devised. Using some dark rituals, he created a portal of his own, connected to a realm beyond the reach of Ygdrassil and banished the Seidhr. The sacrifice of the Seidhr was not in vain though, as King Bor raged a war with the dark elves on their own land, Svartalfheim, with the force of the whole Asgardian army, and Malekith was vanquished. The sacrifice of the Seidhr made King Bor swore an oath to the throne of Asgard, that should any Seidhr ever cross the barrier and come back to the realms within Ygdrassil, he would be welcome in Asgard" Thor explained slowly and in a reverent tone before continuing "As the crown prince of Asgard, it is my duty to invite you to Asgard once this matter is dealt with."

Before Harry could respond, a loud boom resonated throughout the helicarrier, with sirens wailing and red light illuminating the path.

"Guess the matter needs even more attention to be dealt with" Harry said, palming his wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Assembly room:

The temporary truce observed when Harry had cast the Patronus had long since been lost.

Tony Stark and Captain America were arguing with each other, as well as with Nick Fury.

"Tell me Director Fury, why is the SHIELD building weapons of mass destruction using the tesseract?" Banner asked.

"We are just examining the prototypes found-"

Whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't finish as a huge blast tore through the walls of the _secure_ helicarrier.

"Number three engine is down" Agent Hill's voice could be heard throughout the chamber, as the most secure vessel of SHIELD was invaded.

 **AN1: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **AN2: I have no knowledge of the Norse mythology, and as such any reference to it may not be historically and/or factually correct.**

 **~purebloodpeverell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the MCU or Potterverse and make no money from this.**

 **AN:** I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN TOO MUCH TIME, BUT IVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH NEW THINGS. I WILL SURELY MAINTAIN A PROPER SCHEDULE FROM NOW ON!

ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE STORY NOW!

 **CHAPTER 3:**

The moment Thor left him, Harry quickly apparated to the cell Loki was supposed to be contained in, and wasn't surprised when he saw Loki free and unbound, along with a handful of rogue SHIELD agents. Deeming the dozen armed guards more dangerous than a seemingly unarmed Loki, Harry quickly disarmed the agents and bound them. However, in the heat of the situation Harry forgot he wasn't the only person in the room to manipulate magic, and Loki, seeing Harry preoccupied with agents, stalked towards him stealthily, while maintaining an illusion, and stabbed him in the heart with a dagger.

He saw the human sorcerer fall down and lose his life, and even though he felt glad that his escape was no longer hindered, a part of him felt a pang of regret, of having to kill a sorcerer, with abilities akin to those of the fallen Seidhir.

'I don't have time to deal with such emotions' he reminded himself and made his way out of the helicarrier, never noticing the man entering the chamber.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was dealing with the agents when he suddenly noticed a foreign magical presence in his vicinity. He felt a magical presence coming from behind him and was about to take action when something very sharp pierced through his armour and stabbed him. Warm blood gushed out of his wound and unimaginable pain coursed through his body, and Harry could do nothing as darkness overcame him.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself engulfed in total darkness. He tried to move, walk, but each effort was unsuccessful, as he stared into the abyss.

It felt like an eternity had passed when a bright light shone in front of him. Carefully stepping forward, he walked towards the barrier, unable to make out anything from the realm across the gate. Having no other alternative, Harry slowly crossed the barrier into the unknown, wary and ready for defending himself if need be.

His senses flared the moment he entered this realm, alerting him of a huge magical presence. He tried to focus and narrow down the source of this magical aura when he was overwhelmed with an invisible force, different than any other he had ever seen, yet very familiar. It was calling out to him, his very presence being attracted to the source, and he moved ahead, trying to reach its source. He observed his surroundings as he moved forward, a huge castle stood tall surrounded by a water body which seemingly had no end on the other side. He had barely walked for five minutes, when a feminine voice echoed through the surroundings.

"Harry Potter, we meet at last."

Harry turned around to see a figure materialising of thin air. Where there was nothing but air a moment ago, there was now a woman standing. Dressed in nothing but black robes, hand loosely held at the sides, stood a pale woman.

"Who are you?" Harry asked to the woman who had mysteriously appeared in front of him.

"I am the end, Harry Potter, the inevitable."

"The what?" Harry asked, bewildered by hearing this.

"I am Death."

"."

"You are …. Death?" he asked disbelievingly.

Death must've sensed his lack of belief for in the next moment, he was overwhelmed by the new power. He could feel the power surrounding the woman in front of him, enveloping her like a shroud, yet in its presence, Harry felt complete.

"Do you believe me now, Harry Potter, descendent of Ignotus Peverell and the ancient Seidhr?"

Harry continued to stare at her, not able to come up with an answer and at the same time wondering why Death had mentioned the third Peverell brother.

"I know that by now you have realized what you have truly become, and I hope you realize what your power signifies. A word of caution, _Master"_ Death continued in a mocking voice, "you are not a mere wizard now; your powers have changed, as have your responsibilities. You should not waste your time among mere mortals, for they will wither away with the passage of time, and you will be left mourning for them; take your place amongst the gods, where you belong and prepare yourself for the future; Immortal you may be, but you can still suffer, and suffer you shall if you heed not my words."

The moment Death stopped talking; Harry was transported back to the physical world, in the helicarrier, to be precise.

Harry woke up groggily to find himself on a bed in an isolated room. His surroundings reminded him of the Hospital wing and he was reminded of the reason why he was there.

Taking off his shirt, Harry walked towards the mirror and what he saw left him completely dumbfounded. Not only had the wound on his chest completely healed, but there was no scar to remind him off the injury as well. His eyes quickly went to his forehead and he could see the ever present lightning bolt was still there, as were the scars on his hand.

He sat down on a chair and reflected upon the interaction he had with Death. 'It was quite the shocker' he mused. He had a suspicion that he wasn't ageing normally before, but the Death had now confirmed it for him.

He could never die.

The idea of being truly immortal was quite confusing to Harry. He had no wish to die anytime soon, but neither did he want to live forever. He thought back upon what Death said, to not waste time with mere mortals and take his place amongst the gods.

Wait a minute; take his place amongst the Gods? He wasn't a God. He knew he was not a human anymore, but the thought of being a God was quite far-fetched. He knew Thor was a God, so was Loki. He hadn't seen much of Loki, but he was sure Thor had the right attributes to be a god. Insanely powerful, controlling Thunder and having Mjolnir, heck, Thor looked as a picturesque god. But being a God himself? Harry knew he was quite powerful in his own rights, defeating Voldemort in the most devastating duel ever in a century, surpassing the epic duel between Grindelwald and Dumbledore. He was one of, if not the most powerful wizard back home. He had a great knowledge of the mystical world, thanks to his work as an unspeakable, but yet he couldn't fathom the idea of being a god. Was he truly fit to be a God? If yes, what was he the God of?

Thor was the God of Thunder, and he could summon and channel lightning with mere thoughts. Loki was the God of Mischief, and Harry had learnt, the hard way, that his illusions and cunning nature was befitting a God of Mischief.

'What could I ever be the God of?' he thought to himself.

A loud gasp broke him from his musings. Turning around he saw Coulson staring at him wide-eyed, an expression of disbelief clear on his face.

"But …but how…..how is this possible?" Coulson stammered as Fury, Romanoff came rushing in.

"We can save this for later Agent Coulson" Fury barked "Are you up for another round Potter? We have an extra-terrestrial army incoming and need as many hands as possible!"

Understanding the urgency in Fury's voice Harry quickly nodded and just asked "Where?"

"Stark Tower."

With a loud crack, Harry disappeared from the chamber, leaving Coulson gaping at the wonders of magic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The situation was getting out of control, the portal had opened up and Tony was unable to break down the barrier protecting the Tesseract. Even Thor with his lightning hadn't been able to break through the barrier. Tony looked down at the streets, where the Chitauri had started to assemble and destroy and his mind went back to the fallen wizard, Harry Potter. He was quite surprised when Jarvis mentioned to him that he was being followed by someone or rather something, when he was leaving the Stark Tower with Coulson. He had performed every kind of scan he could, to check if there was indeed someone following him, heat scan, x-ray scanning but all of them had come up with nothing. The only thing which convinced Tony that they were indeed followed was when Jarvis showed him some clips. It was true, every time Tony exited a room and entered another, the door seemed to stop for a couple of seconds, or marginally opened, before closing.

He was awe-struck when he had first seen Harry fight Loki, and then later Thor. Harry had single-handedly deflected or absorbed all of Loki's blasts and made a magical golem to fight with the legendary Thor. He was sure that Harry would've found a way to help them in this situation when he heard a loud crack behind him. Turning around, he saw Harry freaking Potter standing in front of him, dressed in those mystical robes and palming his wand, his face holding a look of fury and rage.

"Harry?!" Tony exclaimed. "How the hell are you here? And how are you alive?"

"Not now Tony" Harry replied in a cool and calm voice. "Why is the portal still open? Why haven't you closed it?"

"There is an energy barrier protecting the portal, everything we have tried has failed to break it."

Harry didn't bother to reply; instead he began waving his wand in complex patterns.

Though knowing that whatever Harry was doing must be difficult, Tony couldn't help but say "Can't you do this any sooner? The chitauri aren't waiting you know."

It was after twenty more seconds when Harry looked up and replied "Loki's scepter. That's the key to closing this down. Handle the chitauri with the others Tony, I am going after Loki."

Harry disappeared with another loud crack, and Tony after pausing for a moment, went back to the Plaza, where everyone else was fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki stood at the top of the Stark Tower, admiring the portal he had created with the tesseract. Contrary to the deal he had made, Loki had no plan of handing over the tesseract. He knew its potential and knew that giving it up would be foolish. After all, the Other had no way to come here without the possession of the Space stone.

Loki knew the true power of the Tesseract; he had listened to the glorious songs of Odin's victories, tales of how he would transport his armies to their enemy's base with nary but a thought. He knew the tesseract was only but a shell, shielding the true power of the stone. He longed to harness the true power of the stone, but knew that it would be futile to even try to break the Tesseract. He knew he simply wasn't powerful enough to wield an infinity stone.

Loki was broken from his thoughts when he heard a loud crack come from behind him.

"Shut it off Loki, and I might let you off easily" came the voice of the sorcerer he had killed.

He turned around to see the sorcerer in battle robes, a powerful aura surrounding him.

'This shouldn't be possible' Loki thought 'I had killed him myself.'

Not losing control however, Loki noticed that the aura radiating from the sorcerer wasn't the same as before. He had honed his magical senses and was sure that there was darkness in his aura now, not unlike the guards of Hel.

Not wanting to be the one who gave away the first blood, he summoned his scepter and shot powerful blasts towards the sorcerer, to see him wave those blasts away as they were nothing but an inconvenience. He fired some shots again, this time near the feet of the sorcerer, who had to jump out to avoid being hit by the debris. Realizing that this could be the only chance he gets, Loki made an illusion of him going inside the tower while he discreetly jumped off the edge onto a chitauri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood up again after just avoiding to be hit by the debris and saw Loki running towards the inside of the tower.

He apparated towards him, but the moment he caught on with Loki, he knew it was an illusion as he could easily feel the lack of presence of the tesseract.

Harry apparated down to the streets to find the city in total chaos. There was destruction everywhere, fallen debris, broken down and half burnt cars, people running like headless chickens. He could see bodies crushed under the remains of the buildings and cars, blood everywhere, and it reminded him of the wizarding war. He felt tears swell up in his eyes as he thought of good, innocent people massacred in the surprise attack by the Death Eaters, and of the warriors who died in protecting them.

'Never Again' he had promised himself, and yet as he saw the destruction of the once lively and peaceful city, a rage built up inside of him.

He palmed his wand and started chanting ancient words, words which he had no knowledge of until now and as he did, he levitated himself in the air, till he was level with the top of the Stark Tower and let out a black beam of energy from his wand, which made its way to each chitauri and leviathan and obliterated their body.

The rage inside of him subsided and the last thing Harry did before losing to the darkness was to see Loki's army turn to dust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had no idea how Harry was alive when he himself had seen Harry's dead body. But there was no point in further deliberation as a giant horde of chitauri had yet again entered through that damned portal.

He flew off from place to place, destroying the chitauris which had started to crawl on the buildings, all the while trying to get a response from the team.

It was not until a minute later when he heard the first reply.

"Copy Tony, this place is swarmed with scores of these things; we are holding them off, but barely so. Any assistance would be of help" came the voice of a tired Cap.

He was on his way to help the cap and the others when he felt a massive surge of energy blast through the city. Stopping he looked up to find Harry hover in the air unassisted, a darkish green coloured aura surrounding him as he unleashed a black beam from his wand.

He stood transfixed as he saw the black beam spread through the city, targeting each and every member of Loki's army and obliterating them out of existence.

He stood rooted to the spot, not believing for a second what was happening in front of him, before realizing that Harry was falling down and zooming in to save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them were hard pressed to keep the chitauris at bay, no matter how versatile and powerful each of them was.

Hawkeye was about to run out of arrows, Romanoff was tired and injured and Cap himself wasn't fairing any better.

A sudden swarm of chitauris caught them unawares and they would've probably been quite in danger if a sudden but huge burst of lightning hadn't destroyed the entire horde at once. Thor had come.

"Banner is off fighting those big robots, I saw you guys in trouble and decided to come here" he said without a sense of superiority or pride.

The moment was interrupted when they all felt a huge pulse of energy pass through the city.

"Look there" remarked Thor, pointing to a man who hovered in the air, surrounding by some sound of greenish energy. They all saw as he single-handedly destroyed the whole army.

"Is that Harry?" was the question everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, that is Harry Potter" Thor said with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

"Guys we have the best opportunity to close that portal. Harry said something about Loki's sceptre being the key to closing it" Tony said over the comms.

"Wait, you spoke with Harry before this happened? You knew he was alive all this time?" called out an enraged Cap.

"Now is not the time for this" hit back Romanoff "We have to close the portal before any more of those come out of it, we have to find Loki. Now!"

The team split up and it was Hulk who found Loki, who was trying to hide in a small ice cream parlour, and by the time the rest of the team reached there, Loki was laying on the floor, already a mess, bleeding and looking broken, with Hulk seating nearby, a smug smile on his face.

Romanoff took the scepter and Hulk gave her a ride up the terrace of the Stark tower.

She was about to close the portal when Tony's voice came out of the comms "Hold up! Don't close it yet, there's a nuke inbound and I know where to just put it."

There were many voices over the comms, each urging Tony to not take any risk and they watched Tony carry the nuke out and return to the tower.

A battered and broken down Iron man came towards the Avengers, limping all the way and when he finally reached them he said "Who's up for a shawarma?"

 **AN: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE AGAIN.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

 **FOLLOW, FAV AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **~PUREBLOODPEVERELL.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of MCU/HP.

Loki sneered at the agent who had just locked him in the cell. The cell built for something much stronger than him, as Fury not so subtly reminded him. The agent outside had a smug look on his face, trying to rub it in his face to show who was in charge there.

Pff! Stupid humans, as if any of these insects could ever be a match against him, a god.

No, he did not care for these stupid mortals, for he had bigger reasons to be concerned.

The Mad Titan had been very clear in his deal- An army for the tesseract. And now he had nothing; the tesseract was to be taken to Odin, and the Chitauri horde destroyed by the metal man and the sorcerer.

The sorcerer. He was a wild card in the game. He had not expected to find anyone akin to the fallen Seidhirs, not on Midgard of all places. Yet here he was, a living, young and dare he say it powerful mage. He had often heard tales from when he had sat with Thor and his boisterous friends.

The Seidhirs were those with the ability to manipulate life force, matter, energy or rather anything.

It was said that the first ruler of Asgard himself had learned some of their skills. The man, no the mage, had identified himself as Harry Potter. The name itself rang no ells in his head, but the powers which he displayed were proof enough for him that Ragnarok was near and with it the end of times.

It was prophesied that only in the direst of situations would reality tear itself apart to help the Gods save themselves from the end of all worlds as old forgotten allies and enemies would resurface.

He was sure that the mage, Harry Potter was one such ally, and a powerful one too. To create something with enough power to stop Mjolnir in its path was no mean feat. Despite spending centuries on the arts of magicks, he was nowhere close to the mastery displayed by the mage, nor the arsenal he seemed to have. The last spell, whatever it was, had made him feel something he didn't often feel- fear. The way the mage carelessly levitated himself in the air, with the suffocating- almost decaying aura around him and had then cast the beam of the darkest energy he had ever felt, and just like that the entire horde of chitauri and the leviathans had been turned to ash.

He had only met two persons capable of wielding such power, three if he counted his foolish brother. Allfather was one, Mad Titan the other. He knew that the presence of such power on Midgard would not go unnoticed by the others, and it seemed like the Earth was now out of bounds for everyone- perhaps even the Mad Titan.

The Earth held little significance for him however, now that he was to be escorted back to Asgard, to await a trial. Perhaps he could convince Thor to invite the mage to Asgard? Yes, that would be a good idea, now only if he could somehow speak with Thor before it became too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slowly opened his eye, the sudden influx of light blinding him momentarily. He found himself in what looked like a hospital room, with the neat white linen sheets, the cream coloured walls with dark curtains over the windows. Wires dangling from his arm, connected to a nearby machine, caused a constant beep sound.

"Try not to move too much there" a voice came from near the door. He glanced over to find Tony Stark sitting in an armchair, tinkering with some gadgets.

"Where am I?" Harry asked him in a hoarse voice.

"You are in the Stark Tower, courtesy of a very gracious host- me" Stark replied in a friendly manner.

"What happened? Why am I here? Where is Loki? And the Tesseract?" Harry asked impatiently, slowly regaining memories of his actions.

"We won. You blew up the Chitauris when you went kind of berserk for some moments there, you know, what with the flying and glowing thing you did there. We still don't know what that was, by the way, so feel free to start explaining whenever you feel fit, which should be now; or Fury will have my head for housing "An unknown, dangerous and possible threat who should be under heavy SHIELD monitoring."

Now don't get flattered and think that I defended you a lot or something, I just didn't want to miss out on any gossip and the SHIELD isn't really a place for hanging out, what with the boring decor and all."

"Yeah I will fill you up with that, but can you get me something to eat, I am famished and anyway I don't want to do the explaining again when everyone else comes, so… food?" Harry asked, feeling really hungry. He also felt really exhausted, as if he had just run a marathon.

"Also how long was I out for?" he added.

"Three days. And follow me for the food, the others are waiting outside anyway" Tony replied.

"The others? The Avengers are here? All of them?"

"Not all of them, just Cap me and Doc Bannner" he said, leading him through a hallway to what looked like a kitchen but had couches for some reason.

Noticing the look of confusion on Harry's face, Tony said "Ignore the oddities, you'll find many throughout the tower. Does a sandwich work for you? That's everything we have now or you'll have to wait to order."

"Sandwich's fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, and the jovial atmosphere in the living room of the Stark Tower had suddenly vanished and a tense feeling had replaced it.

Sat in an armchair, was Nick Fury, holding a bunch of files, looking suspiciously at Harry.

Knowing everyone was waiting for him to speak up, Harry started "Well as you all know by now, my name is Harry Potter and I am a wizard; perhaps the only one out here.

I came to this world by passing through a mysterious barrier, and I was quite literally dumped in Stonehenge. I tried finding a wizarding world here, looked for any trace of magic I could feel, and though there were some places which gave a mystical aura, I didn't find anything. Giving up on my quest, I settled in the outskirts of a nearby city, bought a small house in the country and started living a simple life. Now you must understand, the place where I come from, I never had a chance to live anonymously, so I tried doing that here. It wasn't until I heard reports of Thor coming to this world, fighting mysterious creatures that i decided to come here.

I can detect sudden changes in the ambient magical energy of my surroundings, so when my senses flared that day I realized something must've happened. I tried locating the source of the disturbance, but couldn't do it. The only place of interest left was the Stark Towers, and I saw multiple guards entering the towers and I decided to follow you guys, and you know what happened after this."

"Why did you decide to help us? You could've easily escaped when you saw the threat, why didn't you then?" Fury asked.

"I do not need a reason to help protect people if I can Director Fury" Harry replied coldly.

"I vouch for him Director Fury, Harry Potter is an ally of mine, and by extension of Asgard" Thor chipped in, as he greeted Harry.

"As of now, has been granted a position of a consultant to the Avengers Initiative, formally, and that is what he shall remain for the council members. If anyone asks, we already knew about him and kept him as a backup. If that is all, I shall take my leave" Fury responded.

"I have invited Harry to Asgard, Director Fury; I assume that shall not be a problem?" Thor said in a voice which clearly meant he won't accept no for an answer.

Fury sighed and with a simple shake of his head, left without saying anything.

"What happened here?" asked an oblivious Cap as he came back from his evening run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My brother wishes to speak to you, Harry" Thor said quietly once everyone had left.

"Does he now? Did he tell you why?"

"He just told me that he could tell something of use to a person like you. With Loki, that is as good as saying that he desperately wants to speak to you."

"And what do you think of that Thor? Do you think I should go and meet him? After everything he has done? Do you not fear of what I could do to him?" Harry asked.

"I have faith in you; I know you will not hurt an unarmed prisoner, not for the sake of revenge."

"You do not know me Odinson" Harry replied in a tired voice. "Fine, I will go meet him and listen to what he has to say."

Thor just flashed him his most charming smile.

"Nobody is truly beyond redemption" he said and with that he left.

Harry just sighed; this was one additional problem he could live without.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day before Thor, Loki and Harry were to leave for Asgard.

Harry stood outside the cell holding Loki, covered by the invisible cloak. He watched Loki play absentmindedly with a cube.

He had been observing him for the past thirty minutes, trying to notice anything peculiar about him.

Willing himself visible, Harry knocked on the glass, bringing Loki's attention to him.

"Ah the sorcerer, what brings you here?" Loki said disdainfully.

"Your brother told me you wished to speak with me, so here I am."

"Did he now? It seems he is even more of a fool than I thought him to be."

Seeing no response to his barbs, Loki sighed.

"Well since you are already here we might as well chat a little" he said.

Harry almost couldn't believe the audacity of Loki. Loki showed no remorse for the decimation he had caused and spoke with an air of superiority that frustrated him to no end.

"You might want to get to the point Loki, my patience is wearing and this cell would be insufficient to prevent you from facing my wrath."

Loki just chuckled at Harry's frustration.

"You have a lot to learn sorcerer, powerful you may be, but you would end up nothing more than a doll for beings more clever than you."

"And you believe you are the one I should learn from?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well I am a being who has lived for thousands of years, you could do a lot worse than me" Loki replied, a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, don't blame me for not taking your word on it."

"There's no need to be hasty, young sorcerer, after all, you will have a lot of time on Asgard; till then I bid thee farewell" he finished with a dramatic bow.

 **AN: Really sorry for the very very late update, but things just got messed up in my first year of graduation. I'm slowly adjusting myself and you can expect fairly regular updates from me.**

 **Also I haven't updated my other story, I have planned something special for that and I just couldn't manage to finish some chapters. But its in progress as well and would soon be updated.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and pm's, it really gave me much needed enthusiasm for writing, a couple of good reviews is enough to make anyone's day!**

 **That's it from me for now, sorry for the long rant.**

 **Do tell how you find this chapter in the reviews or if you have any suggestions!**

 **~purebloodpeverell.**


End file.
